Thomas and Friends Sudrian Girls
by ThomasAngryBirds
Summary: Continuing after the events of Gold Dust and Harmony, life on Sodor is getting back on track with new friends and adventures. Join Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, the Steam Team, the Sudrian Girls, and all of their friends in this collection of 26 exciting stories!


**Hey everypony! Since Gold Dust and Harmony was well-received, I think it's time for a new series based on the FL story. The story's timeline is set in 1992, about two months since the events of GD&H, and I decided to kick off with a story never adapted for TV, and one of the most popular, so sit tight and enjoy...**

* * *

**Thomas and Friends Sudrian Girls**

**Episode 1: Henry, Fluttershy and the Super Rescue**

**Based on "Super Rescue" by the Rev. W. Awdry; adaptation by ThomasAngryBirds**

Life on the Island of Sodor returned to normal with the Magic Railway restored to former glory and Lady back in service again. The engines on the North Western and Skarloey Railways were doing their best to please the Fat Controller, Miss Celestia and Luna.

Little changes here and there had taken place over the past several weeks; the Skarloey Railway had obtained a new controller by the name of Mr. Percival, and he was given the nickname of the Thin Controller. With the acquisition of Splatter and Dodge working at Crovan's Gate Steamworks as shunters, Arry and Bert were brought back to run the Sodor Ironworks near Killdane, under stricter guidelines.

One morning, the Fat Controller came to speak to the engines at Tidmouth sheds.

"As you are aware," he said, "Donald and Douglas are right now at the Steamworks being overhauled. I appreciate you lot working hard, but I can't afford having more than four engines out of service. I shall be giving four diesel engines each a trial to help while Donald and Douglas are having their overhauls."

"Are they branchline diesels or mainline diesels?" asked Henry.

"Two of them are for the mainline, the other two can work anywhere," said the Fat Controller, "I want you all to make them feel welcome."

"Yes, sir," the engines said, but they were nervous as to what they would be like, given the recent ordeal with Diesel 10 and his crazy driver Discord.

* * *

"Any word on the new diesels?" the Fat Controller asked Miss Celestia and Luna.

"The Hymek and the Peak are expected to arrive later that evening," said Miss Celestia, "the Paxman and the 07 shunter should arrive within the next two weeks."

"Very good," said the Fat Controller, "I just hope they won't cause trouble like that Diesel 10 did…"

* * *

Later in the evening, two mainline diesels arrived at Tidmouth sheds. One of them was a Class 35 Hymek numbered 7101, the other a Class 46 Peak numbered 199. Both were painted in British Railways blue livery with yellow ends. James, Duck, Emily, Edward, BoCo, and Henry were in the sheds talking with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Those must be the new diesels," Applejack observed.

"That's right, we are," said 7101 in a friendly tone, shouting over the loud rumbling of his engine. His colleague, however, was not as polite.

"Look at those out-of-date steamers," 199 scowled, "it's about time, 7101, that we took this out-of-date railway over."

"Quiet, 199!" scolded 7101, "It's _their_ railway, after all."

"It won't be for long," persisted 199, "and besides, our controller says that steam engines spoil our image."

"Of course we do," retorted Duck, "we show what frauds you are. Ah, no offense, BoCo."

"None taken," the Metropolitan-Vickers diesel smiled.

"What's this?" scoffed 199, "A rotten traitor in our sheds as well? How barbaric!"

"You leave him out of this!" shouted James, "BoCo's a good friend to us! And besides, if anything happens, you don't give a single thought to your trains and just moan for a fitter. We can manage even if on _one_ cylinder!"

"Yeah, you tell 'em, James," agreed Rainbow Dash, "plus, no matter how many of you come to Sodor, steam will always have a place here."

"Oh, don't tell me you feeble little girls are friends with these kettles?" 199 chortled rudely, "Nothing _ever_ happens to us! _We're _more reliable than you steamers and rotten traitors. What does your Fat Controller do? Sit in his office all day and stuff his face with chocolates while you lot do his work, I presume?"

The engines and girls gasped; no one had ever said such a thing about the Fat Controller before, and with that coming from 199, lots of vulgar noises came from those offended.

"You've gone and crossed the line, you stupid blue waste of metal!" James shouted in rage, "You're just nothing more than worthless oil-guzzlers!"

"And _we're_ feeble?!" Rainbow Dash was so infuriated she picked up a rock lying on the ground and threw it, whacking 199 on the nose!

"Ouch!" he cried, "That smarts! I'll do you for this, you little brat!"

"You asked for it!" 7101 growled angrily; he was appalled at such rude behavior from his colleague.

"That is enough!" a voice called out.

Just then, Miss Celestia sparkled in with a shower of gold dust; she'd heard everything.

"Now what, may I ask, is going on here?" she said sternly.

"If I may speak up, madam," 7101 said, "199 here said rude remarks to those steam engines and their diesel friend, as well as these girls visiting, I presume. I did tell him to stop, but he went too far with his rudeness."

"What 7101 said is true," put in Edward, "now, as much as 199's nasty behavior was uncalled for, please forgive James and Rainbow Dash as well. It seems James still has a chip on his shoulder from Diesel's visit fifteen years before."

"No kidding there," muttered James.

Miss Celestia spoke to 199. "Listen here," she said, "you and 7101 are on trial, and Sir Topham Hatt will not purchase you if you continue with your rude behavior. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, madam," 199 muttered, "loud and clear."

And with that, Miss Celestia sparkled out.

"Don't you mind what James said," soothed Emily to BoCo, "you know what he's like."

"Agreed," said Edward, "I'm sorry, girls, but it seems you might have visited at a wrong time, and I apologize you had to hear it, especially you Sweetie, Apple Bloom, and Fluttershy."

"We understand, Edward," said Rarity, "even if she drives me crazy sometimes, I don't like ruffians bullying my sister."

"Ah've heard worse," remarked Apple Bloom.

"I'm not… feeble… am I?" Fluttershy said quietly, but loud enough for Edward to hear.

"Just take no notice of him," he said kindly, "we've got a busy day ahead of us, everyone."

7101 stayed silent the whole evening after his engine was turned off.

* * *

The next morning, Fluttershy was at Kellsthorpe Road station, the junction to the Kirk Ronan branchline. She had bought fresh vegetables to feed her animal friends with and was waiting for the next train to take her to Cronk. As she sat on the bench, she spotted a large green tender engine rolling to the station tender first. Looking at the number on its tender, Fluttershy knew who the engine was…

"I'm a failed engine," Henry moaned unhappily, "regulator jammed wide open…"

"Sorry, Henry," his driver said, before coughing, "but we can't… mend it till you're cool…"

"Take it easy, Ted," said the fireman, "if you're not feeling well, you can take the day off."

"I'd never… do so, William!" coughed Ted, "Never once have I…"

But before he could finish, Ted collapsed onto the floor of the cab. William brought his engine to a stop beside the platform and propped his colleague up next to the coal bunker.

"Why is it you never listen to me?" William muttered as he helped the unconscious Ted.

"What's going on?" asked Fluttershy softly.

"Ted's been sick, refused to take the day off and now he's out like a light!" explained William.

"Oh my," said Fluttershy, "who's going to take Henry home now?"

Before anyone could reply, in rumbled 199 with a long train of tankers. He went on for several yards before suddenly coming to a standstill.

_Worse and worse,_ thought Henry, _Old Reliable is going to laugh at me!_

To his surprise, 199 didn't notice him at all. He was stony faced, eyes narrowed, and very sulky. After five minutes or so of 199 moaning, the signalman came out.

"For pity's sake, take this dreaded Spamcan away," he said to Henry and his fireman, "it's gone and failed, the Limited is behind, and all he does is moan for a fitter!"

"Spamcan?!" the diesel fumed, "I'm-!"

"Shut it!" snapped the signalman, "Or else I'll take my tin opener to you!"

199 gulped nervously.

"Ted's passed out and we haven't a relief driver," said William, "unless we find one-"

"What about Fluttershy?" suggested Henry, "She can be my relief driver like Rainbow Dash was for Gordon."

"M-me?!" the light pink haired girl squeaked.

"Someone's got to keep the fire stoked while Henry's moving," said William, "don't worry; I'll tell you what to do."

With William's help, Fluttershy positioned Henry where he needed to be, and the big green engine pulled the train out of the way. 199 didn't even try helping.

Once they were on the westbound line for Killdane, 7101 rushed by on the eastbound line for Crovan's Gate with the Limited with a growl and a roar.

"Well, well, Spamcan," chuckled Henry, "there's your little buddy."

_Great,_ thought 199, _I hope he hasn't noticed!_

Fortunately for 199, 7101 had other problems of his own; he was cross with his coaches as they seemed to get heavier and heavier. Even roaring at them did no good.

7101's ejector, a pump which draws air out of the train's brake pipes to keep the brakes off, had failed. The brakes leaked on harder and harder, until eventually, after a half mile outside of Kellsthorpe Road, 7101 ground to a halt.

"Did you hear what the signalman said?" asked William.

"What do you know?" remarked Henry, "The joke's now on them! And people say _they're_ to modernize the railways?"

"Well, moving two dead diesels and their trains isn't a joke for a failed engine," said William thoughtfully.

"It's worth a try," said Henry with confidence, "what do you say, Fluttershy; how's about you show that Spamcan what girls like you can do, huh?"

Fluttershy didn't answer for a few moments, but understood what Henry was saying; if the line was blocked, trains would be delayed and people would say it was a bad railway.

"Um, yes, if you want to," was all she said. That was good enough for Henry and his fireman.

"Get moving you!" the big green engine puffed as he pulled the sulky diesel and his train to the rescue.

* * *

Henry soon gently buffered up to the coaches on the Limited. As his fireman and 7101's driver talked, Fluttershy helped to join his front brakepipe to the coaches.

"It's better than we thought, you two," said William, "7101 can pull if we keep the brakes off, and the only weight we'll have is Spamcan's goods."

"My name is _not_ Spamcan!" the goods diesel shouted, but before he could continue, Fluttershy gave him a look on her face people called "the Stare", and he shut up once more.

"Are you ready?" tooted 7101 in front.

"Yes I am!" Henry whistled in reply.

With 7101 growling in front, and Henry gamely puffing in the middle, the long cavalcade set out for Crovan's Gate. As they rolled along, sudden confidence Fluttershy never knew she had began to grow inside of her.

* * *

Duke was waiting anxiously for 7101 to arrive with the Limited, and started to get cross.

"It'd never suit his Grace to keep us waiting," he said in annoyance, "timelines are important to stick to!"

Then he heard the toot of a horn and the blow of a whistle. 7101 came into view, followed by the coaches, then Henry, then 199 and his train of tankers. Duke couldn't believe what he was seeing, and nor could some of the waiting passengers!

"What's Henry doin' in the middle of the train?" asked Apple Bloom.

"And what's that varmint 199 doing at the rear?" put in Applejack.

They were even more surprised to find a light pink haired girl in Henry's cab, driving him like a professional driver!

"Fluttershy?!" the Apple siblings exclaimed in surprise.

Fluttershy had Henry gently brake the coaches to a stop by the platform. The passengers buzzed out of the Limited like angry bees, but Luna, who had also been on the train, told them about Henry.

"Had he not helped out," she said, "your train would've been later than it already is. And it seems he did it with the help of a friend of the railway as well."

Forgetting to be cross, the passengers thanked Henry and Fluttershy instead, called them enterprising and took their pictures. Fluttershy didn't know what to say or do since she wasn't used to so much attention around her.

"Your actions today would certainly suit his Grace," smiled Duke as he puffed away with his train.

James took over the Limited while 7101 was shunted aside by Splatter.

"Take 199 back to the other railway," Luna told him and Dodge, "I shall discuss this with my sister and Sir Topham."

* * *

Later, Henry and 7101 were brought to the Steamworks. Donald and Douglas were in another part being overhauled, and Ted, who had recovered, was told about what Fluttershy had done.

"Well done, Fluttershy," he said, "if you hadn't helped out, goodness knows how many complaints the Fat Controller would've received."

"Oh, it was… nothing," she said meekly.

"It was far from nothing!" remarked 7101, "You helped me out of a nasty situation. Also, I'm sorry for last night."

"Say no more," said Henry, "you did try to shut Old Reliable up."

"And made a fool of myself today too," said the diesel glumly.

"A failed ejector could've happened to any engine," remarked Henry, "I lost my regulator."

"You? Failed as well?" exclaimed the diesel, "And yet…" His voice trailed away in admiration.

"It was an emergency, after all," said Henry modestly, "trains _must_ get through, you know."

"And you did at least try to keep your trains moving," added Fluttershy, "that meanie 199 didn't. You deserve some credit too."

7101 blushed red as James' paint. "Well, thank you, Miss…"

"Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy, right."

Presently, the Fat Controller walked in with Miss Celestia and Luna.

"From what I've heard," he said, "199 was far too much trouble for what he was worth. 7101, on the other hand, did show some potential."

"You did very well to keep the trains running, Henry," said Miss Celestia, "you too, Fluttershy. You're both credits to the North Western Railway."

"Thank you, but what about 7101?" asked Henry, "Will he be going away too?"

"Oh, don't send him away!" said Fluttershy, "He's kind, helpful, and determined to get the job done. Do give him another chance, please…!"

"Now that you mention it," said Luna, raising a hand for silence, "I spoke a good word of him to Celestia and Sir Topham as well. 7101 will become a member of the North Western Railway."

* * *

A few days later, a party was held for Henry and Fluttershy, all thought out by Pinkie Pie, of course. When 7101 returned from the works, Henry and Fluttershy spoke a good word for him, and the other engines made him feel welcome.

7101 easily learned their ways, and found them more interesting than those on the other railway. He gained the nickname "Bear" because he growled like one. He still growls, but only because he can't help it, and so the name stuck.

"Much nicer than just a number," Bear would say, "having a name means you truly belong." He is also grateful to those who gave him the second chance, Florence Sherry "Fluttershy" and Henry the green engine, and all are great friends.

* * *

**So that's the first episode done away with; the next two will be TV series remakes, one from S5, and another from S6, given I get enough encouragement and the will to write.**


End file.
